The Link Between Worlds
by Summer Rose The Curious
Summary: What happens when a light of one is not enough to save it? The answer of that question is simple, you the light of another, more specifically Earth. AU Earth. My first fanfic, plz be cool.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY**

 **13 Years Ago before the GATE**

 **Forever Fall Forest,**

 **Vale**

 **Remnant**

Deep within the forest of Forever Fall, a forest that was forever trapped in a state of autumn, a young woman ran quickly. She was being chased by the Grimm. The Grimm was the enemies of Humanity and the Faunus. The Grimm range from the common Beowulfs to the Mythical Wyverns, they all vary in size, strength, and intelligence. For now the Grimm are for another time, right now we are focusing on the woman.

Her name is Summer Rose. She has raven black hair with White tips and bright silver eyes. Summer wore a large, long and white cloak; she also wore a black corset dress and skirt. Summer carried a dark red, large sniper rifle she had nicknamed Lunar Rose. Summer had stopped sprinting to see what was chasing her, what she saw terrified her to the core. A Nuclaevee and four Death Stalkers were hot on her tail. A Nuclaevee was very large horse-like Grimm with a humanoid rider fused on its back. Nuclaevees were very rare and very dangerous when they appeared. Death Stalkers were Very large Scorpion-like Grimm, they were uncommon and dangerous.

Summer could handle the Death Stalkers, but the Nuclaevee she was worried about. Entire teams of huntsman were killed by the Nuclaevee. Also following the Larger Grimm were Dozens of Ursai and many packs of Beowulfs. Summer had an ace up her sleeve, her silver eyes. People that had silver eyes had the power to freeze Grimm with a single stare, _But_ at a cost. The cost was that when you use the eyes you would become extremely exhausted. There were only two people on the planet of Remnant, Summer Rose and her two year old daughter Ruby Rose.

Summer was determined to defeat the Grimm. She reloaded Lunar Rose with fire dust round and fired it at the four Death Stalkers, blinding them. She emptied the rest of the clip into the Nuclaevee, it screeched in pain.

" _Good, so it feels pain, that's very good,"_ Summer thought, tactically. The larger Grimm was disabled for moment. So she focused her attention on the smaller Grimm, she would have to use her silver eyes. She really didn't want to use her secret ability, but to have a chance to survive, she had to.

"Damn it!" Summer exclaimed. She gathered all of her aura and focus it to her eyes, she thought of her little Ruby, her young niece Yang Xiao long, her husband Qrow. She felt a power in her eyes swelling inside, like a blazing fire. Summer released it through her eyes; a bright light filled the red tinted forest. The white light chased the smaller Grimm like predator and prey. It turned them into grey solid statues, but it was too weak to turn the larger Grimm. The light died out.

The Nuclaevee charged the huntress and swung its black, long arms at Summer, knocking her several meters back. Summer's aura had broken, so it couldn't deflect the blow. The Nuclaevee had caused Summer internal bleeding and quite a few broken bones. Tired and dying Summer tried to crawl to her sniper rifle. She grabbed it and empties it into the Grimm in an act of defiance. She grimaced in pain as her collapsed lung started to take a toll on her body. Her breath ragged and her vision fading. The last thing she saw was the Nuclaevee screaming and a man in a business suit.

 **13 years ago before the GATE**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

Summer had waked up in a pure white room. She felt very swore, but she didn't feel the collapsed lung. How odd. Lunar Rose was leaning against the wall and she wearing a robe. Was she in a Hospital? No there weren't any machines around her, so where was she? Summer heard foots steps in the hall outside of the white door of her room.

The door opened up and the same man she saw before walked in the room. A tall man with dirty blond hair and brown eyes looked at her. the man had a distinct aura of power around him. He almost felt like a god in her eyes. She felt very afraid now, what would happen to her?

"Hello," the man had said. "My name is Camron."

"Hi," Summer said timidly.

"Don't be afraid of me Summer"

"How do you now about my name, I never told you my name!"

Camron chuckled softly.

"I am a god," he said.

"W-what, you're a g-god?"

"Yes."

Summer promptly fainted. " _We have lot of work to do,"_ Camron thought tiredly. Camron was a god of reality. He needed someone who could inspire people; this was all a part of his grand plan. Summer was right person for his plan to link the two worlds. He would transport her into a different world that was in a great time of strife. She would be its shining hope in the dark as would her daughter in this world. When this world would be at its darkest time he would open a gate, but this gate would be like no other. This gate would link Remnant and Earth.

 **12 Years ago before the GATE**

 **Manhattan**

 **New York City**

 **Earth**

Summer woke up with a rush. She looks around and saw a burning fire. There was a large hole in the wall. She walked over to the hole and looked down. She was several hundreds of meters up in the air. She didn't know it but she woke up in the World trade center in the United States of America, on September 11, 2001, one of the darkest days of American history.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Days after GATE**

 **Vale City**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Ruby Rose was always a quiet girl, whether at home or in public. Ever since her mother disappeared, she was like this. Whatever happiness she had she put into making cookies, killing low threat Grimm, and maintaining her sniper-scythe; Crescent Rose. She had brilliant silver eyes, midnight hair with red tips. Ruby had a pale complexion. She wore a red cape and a black corset that had red skirt trimmings.

Ruby's partner was Weiss Schnee. She had White-grayish hair and sky blue eyes with a pale complexion. She wore a white dress and silver tiara. Weiss was almost always cold to other people, except to her own teammates. Ruby's teammate Blake belladonna was a cat Faunus. She has black hair and amber eyes; she also wore a black and white blouse. Blake was quiet like Ruby and loved books. Blake's partner was Yang Xiao Long, who is also Ruby's cousin. Yang has lilac eyes and bright blond hair; she also wore brown shorts and a brown shirt with a yellow undershirt. Yang was exceptionally beautiful and loved puns. All of them together formed team RWBY.

Team RWBY was sent out to investigate the something in Vale City. Vale City had fallen several years ago and the Kingdom's capital had shifted to the large town of Patch. The city was a broken wreck of its former self, infested with Grimm. Team RWBY walked through the lower commercial district. This was a stealth mission.

"This used to be such a great city," Yang said solemnly. "I remember when this block was bustling with people"

"I know," Weiss said. The Schnee Dust Company owned a few shops on this street. That was years ago before the Grimm Invasion.

"Cut the chatter, girls," Ruby piped in. "Contact eleven o' clock"

"Copy," the other three girls said at the same time. A pack of Beowulfs roamed down the street, approximately twenty meters away. They were promptly ignored. The situation in vale city was a getting worse by the minute, but not for much longer. About two hours later of sneaking around, climbing, and running they arrived at Vale City Park. Almost everything was the same. Trees everywhere, broken benches and lamp posts littered the place. The same old cracked sidewalk, all except for a giant ancient gate-like structure in the middle of the grassy field, in the middle of the park. The structure sat measuring at the height of forty meters and with the length of forty five meters, and the width of thirty meters; with a seemingly endless tunnel of darkness.

"What the hell is that?" Yang exclaimed, confused by the gate.

"Drones from command spotted this gate nine hours before our deployment. Command wanted us to secure it, so a science team can study it. It supposedly appeared out of nowhere," Ruby explained. "Anyone want to go in?"

"Sigh … I guess'" Weiss said.

"Sure, but we need to be careful," Blake said, with caution.

"Beats being bored," Yang said, being bored.

Team RWBY walked toward the gate. The Red Rose looked behind her as she entered the long dark tunnel. They walked for ten minutes before they got completely shrouded in darkness. They stopped for moment and brought out there flashlights, and they continued walking through the dark and mysterious tunnel. It was pure midnight in the tunnel, but then they saw a small white dot at the end of the tunnel. It was daylight. They had almost been walking for a full hour.

When team RWBY had exited the Gate's tunnel, they were terrified of what they saw. Surrounding the Gate in a defensive half circle was multiple concrete bunkers and trenches with several strange soldiers with strange rifles filling them. Behind the defensive emplacements were strange sloped tracked vehicles with strange cannons on top of them. In the distance team ruby saw skyscrapers higher than anything in Atlas City. The soldiers in the trenches spotted them and pointed their weapons at them. A soldier on one of the sloped tracked vehicles stood up and shouted,

"THIS IS THE UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS, PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND GET ON THE GROUND!"

Team RWBY saw that they were outnumbered and surrendered. Ruby didn't want fight these people, since she noticed that there was a decaying black Grimm corpse. The United States must have been attacked by the Grimm not long ago. In the distance three large tan trucks drive towards team RWBY.

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose, what's yours?" Ruby asked.

"Second Lieutenant Emerson," the lead soldier, Emerson, Said. "I am going to ask this once, did you send those creatures?"

"No, we have to fight the Grimm," Blake said. The soldiers seem to relax at that, though most of the soldiers were still stiff. The Tan trucks came to a stop, and a man in a blue suit that had multiple awards on it. He must be a highly decorated officer. Behind the officer multiple soldiers with strange armor walked out of the other trucks.

" _ **Attention!**_ " a soldier yelled. Every soldier stood at attention at the arrival of a high ranking officer.

"At ease," the officer said. "You'll have to come with us."

 **11 Days after GATE**

 **UN Headqaurters**

 **New York City**

 **United States of America**

 **Earth**

"Welcome to earth, team RWBY," said Robert Kneller, the general of the Marine Corps. "Our boys were a little antsy after the fight with the 'Grimm'. I hope you understand that girls."

"We total understand sir, we had our own orders to investigate the Gate," Yang said.

"Well, then there is one other issue to attend to."

"Well what is that, General," Weiss asked. The general turned to the only scythe user in the group and smiled a little. The man had rarely smiled ever to anyone.

"Miss Rose it is to my assumption that you have relations with Summer Rose, is that correct?" the general asked.

"Y-yes sir," the Red Rose answered, slight confused and suspicious at the general's question. "How do _know_ about my mother?"

"You girls and the Grimm are not the first ones to enter our world; your mother was. Summer appear on September eleventh, 2001, this was one of America's darkest days. On that day she saved hundreds in the span of ten minutes before the twin towers collapsed, on that day and I will never forget it. In fact Miss Rose, your mother is on her way from Okinawa Air Base, Japan; it will be about a two day trip."

"My mother is still alive!"

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**15 Days after GATE**

 **New York City**

 **United States of America**

 **Earth**

Summer Rose has not had a good day at all. First, she woke up late and missed drill, which almost never happens. Second, an attack in New York City leaves her worried that this world may not be ready for the Grimm at all, especially in the situation in the Middle East. Third, United Korean Empire seems to want to mobilize and is trying to take Taiwan. Last, she is being called back stateside and the higher ups won't say anything about it. Now she had to take a flight from Tokyo to Honolulu, then Honolulu to San Francisco, then San Francisco to New York City.

"Lieutenant Major Rose, do you know why you were called back stateside?" General Kneller asked already knowing the answer.

"No, sir," replied the Rose crisply with much discipline.

"A gate opened fifteen days ago, with that the Grimm and a few new friends as well. A couple of them you might recognize as well."

"Permission to speak freely general?"

"Granted, Major."

"What about the Russians and Chinese what is there feelings about this?"

"Actually the People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation is entering in an alliance with United States of America. President Newhouse was quite adamant about it, so was the Russian President Cheksnov and Chinese President Changi."

"What kind of alliance?"

"Economic, militarily, and socially. It will be very interesting for all of us."

"So we are uniting?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Now, about our new friends, four teenage girls exited the gate; Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and more importantly Ruby Rose."

"W-what."

"The four girls are waiting at the Ritz in Manhattan; there is a cab in the front waiting for you."

"Thank sir, thank you so much," Summer said sniffling.

"You are dismissed, Major," General Kneller said. Summer exited the room and ran down the hall. She took an elevator to the lobby and walk out through security and out of the building. She entered the cab and it drove straight to the hotel.

 **15 Days after GATE**

 **New York City**

 **United States of America**

 **Earth**

"Wow, Earth is so wonderful!" Blake exclaimed uncharacteristically reading a book on human rights. Ruby exited the bathroom with bathrobe and a towel on her head. Yang was busily playing on the hotel's X-box. Weiss was reading a book named War and Peace. All the girls were enjoying their time on Earth; they were truly amazed by it.

"I wonder when mom is going to show up," Ruby said rather nervously. She was really anticipating for Summer to come And reunite with her, after all it has been thirteen years.

"I'm sure Aunt Summer will show up eventually, I mean I looked at a world map of the world and Japan is literally on the other side of the world."

"sigh … I know Yang but I really want to see her," Ruby said as she finished getting dressed. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it," Blake said, she got up and walked over to the door. She opened up to the door and saw a woman in military uniform. She looks very similar to Ruby.

"Ah, the faunas of team RWBY," the woman said. "I am Lieutenant Major Rose."

"R-RUBY!" Blake yelled surprised. "I THINK THIS FOR YOU"

Ruby walked over to the door and meant the woman. She looked familiar to her.

"Hello my little Petal," Summer had started but was promptly cut off by red blur of her daughter latching on to her. Yang just sat there staring at them with a small smile.

"Please be real, please be real," Ruby said rapidly. She held tightly to Summer as if she would disappear again. She didn't want her to leave her again nor did Summer want to leave her. Summer rubbed her soothingly, calming Ruby down in the process.

"I need to go back to work Ruby," Summer said wearily.

"Mmhn … nope," Ruby rebelliously. "You're not going anywhere."

"I have a job on earth, I'll take you with me," Summer said.

"Fine."

 **20 Days after GATE**

 **Town of Patch**

 **Vale**

 **Remnant**

The Huntsman command center has been in a state of chaos for quite a while now. The team of Huntresses sent to investigate the structure disappeared for about a week now. Team JNPR and Raven Branwen were being sent to Vale City to investigate the Team RWBY's disappearance.

"I wonder if there ok," Pyrrha Nikos said, full of hope. Pyrrha wore Greek style clothing that was autumn theme and had red hair and green eyes.

"Hmm … don't get to hopeful, they could be dead," Raven said tiredly, she dearly missed her daughter and niece. Raven wanted to find them as soon as possible and go home; she had to keep her promise to Summer that she made.

"You would give up hope that easily," said Jaune Arc, the blonde hair and blue eyed Knight.

"As a huntsman you must prepare for the worst as well as the best, Arc," Raven said professionally. "Alright everybody onboard the Bullhead."

So Team JNPR and Raven got on to the bullhead and set off to Vale City.

 **20 Days after GATE**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

Perseus sat in his void looking over the two worlds. Earth was well on its way to uniting under one banner and Remnant was about to get the help it so badly needed. His agent Summer Rose was doing a fantastic job on remnant and the nuisance known as Salem will know pain. She will know darkness, and most of all she will know _**fear**_.

Although he has a small problem, there is billions of Grimm and the combined military firepower of Earth is forty three million soldiers. That is a bit of a problem so he'll have to open up another gate on an ocean on earth and on remnant and link them. Yeah, that's how it will do it, he'll have the combined navy of the earth clear the seven seas and give major morale boost to Remnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**20 Days after GATE**

 **Vale City**

 **Vale**

 **Remnant**

Raven and Team JNPR were very nervous walking to the 'gate'. The bullhead they took to Vale City had taken them straight to the Vale City Park. They were treated with the same sight as team RWBY was, perfectly broken park and seemingly large innocent mysterious gate.

"So we have to walk through that, right?" Nora Valkyrie asked, the female version of Thor, except modernized.

"Yes, our friends are beyond this gate, Nora," said Lie Ren; he was their calm green ninja, who went by Ren.

"Well let's go then," Jaune said. Team JNPR and Raven walked forward into darkness not knowing the world they were walking into.

 **20 Days after GATE**

 **East China Sea**

 **China**

 **Earth**

The Chinese were doing their routine patrol near Shanghai, a port City. China was stepping up its patrol patterns since the Korean Invasion of Taiwan. The Chinese put their first nuclear aircraft carrier, the Qin Shi Huang, near Shanghai acting as a buffer against the Koreans. The USS _Carl Vinson_ and her strike group was expected to meet up with the _Qin Shi Huang_ in a few hours. However it did not expect for a mysterious rift to open up eighty kilometers of the coast of shanghai.

The rift was almost two-dimensional in width, almost twenty meters in width. Twenty kilometers in length and four kilometers in height, with a purple hue to it.

What came out is a different story. The Air-type Grimm poured out of the Rift in hundreds. Nevermores and Gryphons flew straight toward Shanghai.

Ten J-10 Fighter jets shot of the runway of the _Qin Shi Huang_ and straight to Shanghai.

"This is Tiger-Actual over, radio check," Said Tiger-Actual

"Roger," Replied Tiger Two Through Nine. They and the Chinese National Guard were left to defend Shanghai until Strike Group One Showed up.

The J-10s came in to contact over the city with the Nevermores and the Gryphons. Hundreds of 7.25mm NATO rounds came into contact with the enemy. Surprising the pilots, many of the Nevermores survived the first round of munitions. The Nevermores launch their attacks and many large black steel-like feathers came at the pilots. Most of the pilots dodged the attack but one whose left wing was ripped clean off and had to eject.

The Chinese launched their SL-10 Air to Air missiles at the Nevermores and were surprised that some of them had avoided them. This went on for several of minutes until only Tiger Actual, Tiger Three, And Tiger Seven remained with low ammunition.

"Where the Hell is the Americans," said Tiger-Seven taking down a Nevermore with his cannon and swinging left to avoid the feathers of another.

"This Eagle-Actual, come in Tiger-Actual, over," replied someone in rough Chinese.

"Thank God, this Tiger-Actual over go kick some ass you American Son of Gun," replied Tiger-Actual pull up away from Area of operations.

"You got it, Tiger-Actual," said Eagle-Actual as fifteen F-15 Fighter Jets entered Shanghai airspace.

Within hours the airspace of Shanghai was clear and the Strike Group One was placed as a Blockade in front of the Rift. This opened up a front for the Earth's wet navies against the Grimm.

 **20 Days after GATE**

 **New York City**

 **United States of America**

 **Earth**

Within about a half an hour the small band of hunters walk out of the tunnel and were met with the sight of a city greater than the City of Atlas. They saw the defensive emplacements and the soldiers; they knew they had to surrender to find theirs or they would get their selves hurt. A soldier saw them and raised his weapon and asked a question.

"Friend or Foe?" Jaune got the memo and sheathed his sword, the replied, "Were friendly, were just looking for our friends."

"Ah, the group of girls that passed by a few ago," replied the soldier. Team JNPR and Raven looked absolutely relieved.

"Yes, yes that exact one," said Raven. "One of them is my daughter, and another one is my niece."

"Ah, I'll make a call to HQ," Replied the soldier.

 **20 Days after GATE**

 **New York City**

 **United States of America**

 **Earth**

Ruby was quite surprised that her aunt Raven and Team JNPR had come to "rescue" them, but the others were quite surprised that a carbon copy of Ruby had existed.

"Summer," Raven said solemnly. She had come back after Summer's disappearance. It was tense at first, but little Ruby had warmed her way into Raven's heart.

"Raven, it's good to see you," Summer said, a little glad that her friend had grown a few brain cells and decided it was a good idea to return to Taiyang and Yang.

"Hi mom," Yang said.

"Hey Aunt Rae," Ruby piped in.

"Hello girls," Raven said.

"It's certainly been a while since, I've last saw you. Welcome to Earth, population seven and half billion people. Almost two billion of them want to attack the Grimm."

"W-what, s-seven billion; Remnant on has a four hundred million humans and almost a hundred million faunas," Pyrrha said caught by surprise by the sheer population of Earth.

"Also Grimm Population; _**Zero**_ ," Summer said.

"W-WHAT," yelled out ones who didn't know.

"That's right, the people of Earth typically shoot at anything not human, except the faunas as Blake is still alive. There are three countries or kingdoms in your eyes that wan to help us. Specifically the United States of America, the Peoples of Republic China, and the Russian Federation. Those out of one hundred ninety five are the three most powerful countries on Earth."

"How exactly are they going to help?" Ren asked. "They seem so divided."

"Well, Ren they have been like that for almost two thousand years, and yet a single event can cause people to unite."

"Like what?" said Nora head tilted.

"The Gate and the Rift."

"Why do they want to help us anyways, we've done nothing for them," Raven asked.

"They would give you a simple answer, it's because they're human," Summer said. "I am being tasked with taking you all to speak in front of Congress and the public. Earth wants to help, it really does, and you just have to give them a little push."


	5. Chapter 5

**30 days after the GATE**

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **United States of America**

 **Earth**

Summer was nervous. They were In front of the United States Capitol Building and were about to speak in front of the entire world. Anyone would be nervous. Everyone had a nice dress or a nice suit on, even Blake had ears showing. That was important, as she was the only Faunus in the group.

"Well this place is grand," Yang said ecstatic.

"Well, it is the US's capitol," Summer said.

"Thankfully the humans here show more hospitality," said Raven.

"I know right, it's almost scary," Blake agreed.

"To them Blake you're a something new," says Weiss.

"Well let's get this show on the road then," Ruby said excitingly. The group walked into the US Capitol Building. The group walked through the decorated halls of the Building and made it to the Assembly Hall. About seven hundred people in the hall, the hall was huge. Most of these people were congressmen and women, along with all the senators, and there were only a few Press and news teams. Summer, Raven, team RWBY, and team JNPR sat in there designated seats. Summer was going to be the first to speak. Summer had worn her Marine blues and a green beret. The Speaker of the House of Representatives, Rep. Moore, had stood up and announced that this assembly had commenced.

"… and now Major Summer Rose will take the stand." Summer had gotten up and she was very nervous, she was a soldier and huntress at heart, not a politician. She took to the stand and stared out into the crowd. She breathed in and out, she started to speak.

"Good evening. When I appeared in this world I was scared and lonely. I didn't know what to do, but when I saw everything burning around me I simple got up and stared Blinking people out of the building, as many as possible. I knew from then on I had a duty to the humanity I sworn to protect, even if it wasn't my humanity to protect. My world is danger, it was always in danger. It was in danger by a threat, and the threat is the Grimm, plain and simple. Thank you for listening."

Summer exited the stand and walked back to her seat next to Ruby. Summer was shaking off the nervousness.

"You did great mom!" Ruby whispered to Summer with a supporting tone.

"Thanks my little Gem," Summer said thanking her. Speaker Rep. Moore took the stand.

"Thank you Major and next is Miss Schnee."

Weiss got up and walked to the stand with complete and utter confidence.

"Good evening, my name is Weiss Schnee and I was once an heiress to a rich Dust mining Company. Why I had said 'Once' is because I disobeyed my father, stayed to help defend the Capitol of the Kingdom of Vale. Vale had been abandoned by all its allies but the Kingdom of Vacao. What I is what many did as well, but alas it was not enough to stop the Grimm from Taking the city. The state of Remnant is a fragile one. We _need_ help and as a Huntress of Remnant that is saying a lot. Not only is the Grimm A problem it is the division of Remnant that is a problem as well. Thank you."

Weiss walked of the stand with an aura of power and confidence. Now was the true moment they were waiting for, Blake's Speech. Rep. Moore took the stand.

"Thank you, Miss Schnee. Now, next is Blake Belladonna." Blake had gotten up and everyone had started whispering because of her ears. She walked to the stand and wait for everyone to quiet down. Once it was quiet she started.

"Hello, and yes my ears are real. I am a Faunus. On Remnant, I would be looked heavily down upon, like an animal. On Earth I'm treated as a friend and it's completely lovely. Faunus would really appreciate that fact. Although not all Faunus think the same way I do, there is a group of Faunus called the White Fang. It was once a peaceful organization now turned terroristic. I was once a part of this group, until it had got too much for me. They started _killing_ humans who didn't support Faunus and burned down buildings that didn't allow Faunus in it. The State of Menagerie is much worst in some place there aren't any form of Medical help or protection from Grimm. Discrimination is very high in the Kingdom of Atlas and mistral," Blake took a small breath. "I _beg_ of you to help the Faunus. The Cry of the Faunus will not go unheard, thank you for listening."

Blake walked of the stand. There was a deafening silence. One Senator, Sen. Clair, stood up and yelled;

"I request to take the stand!"

"R-Request is granted."

Senator Clair walked to the stand.

"This is unacceptable. This is a _**direct**_ obstruction of Human Rights. We and our allies must come to their aid. We cannot allow the _terrorists_ to roam free. There are now countries on the brink of collapse, we will Vote right now. All in favor of supporting these people say aye."

Ever hand in this room including the press raised their hand and said "Aye". Summer, Raven, team RWBY, and team JNPR were Shocked to the very core.

 **31 days after the GATE**

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **United States of America**

 **Earth**

The Day after the Assembly, there were Thousands of marches across the country screaming for the Military to get up off there asses and March into Remnant. Blake was beyond the term of Joy. There was a knock on the hotel room. Ruby got up and went to the door. She opened the door and a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Ruby had asked.

"My name is Camron. I am looking for your mother," Camron said.

"RUBY, WHO IT IS?" yelled Summer.

"SOMEONE NAMED CAMRON," yelled Ruby back.

"LET HIM IN RIGHT NOW!"

"Come on in sir," Ruby said. Summer walked into the room and bowed.

"Sigh … Summer don't do that," Camron said solemnly.

"Yes sir."

"It's been a while Summer," Camron said.

"Mom, who is this?" Ruby asked.

"Camron is quite literally a god," Summer said, cheeringly.

" _Holy Shit_!"

 **31 days after the GATE**

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **United States of America**

 **Earth**

President Newhouse was in a Video meeting with president Changi and president Cheksnov. They were conversing about what happened in Shanghai.

"We are very grateful for the appearance of the Seventh fleet, Madam President," started Changi.

"We had planned that initially, Changi."

"I know, although Japan wants to join our alliance."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I had gotten a request on my desk yesterday morning," Changi said.

"What will be our answer than?" Cheksnov asked. The three went silent for a moment to think.

"We should let them join, it would act as a buffer to the Koreans," Cheksnov said. "And we would have better landing point as well."

Newhouse and Changi thought about it and nodded an affirmation.

"We should send our forces before our people start rioting," Newhouse said.


	6. Chapter 6

**45 days after the GATE**

 **Shanghai**

 **People's Republic of China**

 **Earth**

Admiral Perseus "Percy" Jackson was slightly nervous. He had been given complete command of the Fleet that guarded Shanghai. That Fleet was comprised of two Aircraft carriers, two battleships, fifteen destroyers, fifteen cruisers, five fast attack submarines, one nuclear attack submarine, and five supply and munitions ships. He had been given the order to send ships over to remnant. So he was sending one aircraft carrier, two battleships, ten cruisers, ten destroyers, four fast attack submarines, one nuclear attack submarine, and four supply and munitions ships.

Percy was sitting in the captain's chair of the _Carl Vinson_ , the flag ship of the fleet of _Retribution_. To his left were the joint commanders; Major Tomas, Major Ch'in, Major Romanoff, and Major Yaginda. To his Right were Raven Branwen and Major Summer Rose. He told Comms to open a fleet wide channel.

"This is Admiral Perseus Jackson, servicemen and women of the Earth. We are boldly going where none have gone, into an unknown world to fight a Known threat. If anyone has watched the News well there are one hundred million Faunus out there crying for equality. The drones report we will be arriving outside of the current Capitol of Vale, General Quarters everyone."

Klaxons blared on every ship in the fleet. Raven was quiet surprised that he would do that. The ships Lumbered forward towards the Rift slowly and _dangerously._ The Grimm will know pain.

 **45 days after the GATE**

 **Patch**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

The city had been under siege for almost a week now. The defenders never thought they would ever live to see daylight again. As the radio crackled to life and silky and sweet voice filled the air.

"Attention Defenders of Patch, My name is Summer Rose. Hunter ID 19488908-34. I have brought help."

In the distance seven strange craft and rock music filled the air. It brought a little hope to the defenders.

 **Show me how to lie; you're getting better all the time**

It confuses the Grimm and they stopped their attack.

 **And Turing all against one is an art that's hard to teach**

The Strange craft drew closer at every word.

 **And another clever word sets of a herd**

The Defender and civilians look at the strange craft with even more hope that before.

 **And as you step back into line a mob jumps to its feet.**

The Strange craft hover over the defenders and started letting 7.25 mm rounds loose on the ground-type Grimm, Instantly killing most. The bigger Grimm got to bite the head of twenty Raptor dumb missiles. On the Coast twenty landing craft filled to the brim with soldiers moved toward a beach. USS _Iowa_ and the USS _Missouri_ fired all of the 16 incher Cannons they at the beach causing a huge and beautiful image of pure _**death**_ on the beach.

Four of the Landing Craft had M1A2 Abrams in them. One of the Abrams contained Corporal Jacob Keyes, Corporal Jasper Kincaid, Corporal Kayla Riker, and Sergeant Thalia Grace.

"Yo this Deployment is gonna be the death of us," Corporal Keyes said nervous of the Grimm.

"Cut it out Keyes, They like the nervousness," Kayla said, smirking being one of the two female Marine Tankers.

"Stop flirting, you two, would you?" Kincaid said tiredly.

"Cut the chatter you three, were almost to the beach, and the _Iowa_ is almost finished so be prepared," Thalia ordered.

"Yes, mam," the three corporals responded instantly. "Kayla, load a HEAT Shell"

"Yes mam," Kayla said, loading the Shell in to the chamber.

"Kincaid," Thalia said, to the gunner. "Ready to fire at anything that moves."

"Yes mam," Kincaid replied. The door of the Landing Craft opened up.

"Keyes, take us in," Thalia ordered. "And Kincaid?"

"Yes, mam," Kincaid responded.

"Play something catchy," She requested.

"Yes, mam," He responded cheerfully with a smile.

'Play: Hey Mama' he selected on the iPod.

With grace and the edge of a lethal blade, The Abram they were in moved to assault the Grimm and assist the Defenders.

 **45 days after the GATE**

 **Patch**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen were taking down Grimm back to back until a Goliath entered the field. They silently cursed themselves and prepared to fight it. Although they didn't need to fight after hearing the deafening sound of a 120 mm cannon of an M1A2 Abram and the resulting explosion that followed. Easy to say the Elephant-like Grimm didn't get back up. The tank strode by like nothing ever happen until it stops in front of them.

' _Who ever Sum brought onto the field they don't_ play _, damn,"_ Qrow thought. The commander's hatch opens up on and a woman with electric blue eyes pops up.

"You need a ride, boys. I am Sergeant Thalia Grace, we were told to look out for a man with scythe and a blonde brawler," Thalia said.

"Sure, but who's look 'in?" Qrow asked. Probably Summer and Raven.

"Major Summer Rose," Thalia said. Yup, definitely Summer and Raven.

"C'mon, Tai let's get on board."

 **45 days after the GATE**

 **Patch**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Marine Force Recon Captain Louis Jackson, the son of the Admiral was not having a good day. These Grimm were giving the no quarter. He had lost half of his designated squad, to whom he didn't know. Those he did know were Lieutenant John Emerson, Sergeant Jason Matterson, and Sergeant Sarah Bannon.

"Bannon what do see?" Louis asked.

"An Abram down the street with two Huntsman on it, I think that's who I see, sir," Sarah responded. Looking down the scope of her custom Tremor CDX .50 sniper rifle.

"Wait, an Abram?"

"Yep"

The Abram in questioned drove towards them, it had stopped in front of Louis' squad. The Commander's hatch open and a female tanker faced them.

"You Captain Louis Jackson?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Louis replied.

"Major Rose wants to see you," The commander.

"I'm not going without my team," he said fiercely.

"They can tag along as well," She said. "I'm Sergeant Thalia Grace, by the way."

With that out the way Louis and his team boarded the Abram, and it drove to the temporary Base of Operations in Upper Patch. The drive there was a short one; it was only a matter of time before they secured the city. On the way they had met up with a supply convoy that also contained wounded defenders. Once they made it to the command base, everyone had gotten off of the Abram. Louis and his team had went off over to the command tent, the two huntsmen followed suite.

They went into the Command tent and there sat the Joint-staff Commanders and team RWBY.

"Welcome, Captain Jackson," Major Tomas said looking towards the Captain. "Major Rose he's all yours."

The Major in question stood up and walked towards him.

"You're lucky I'm friends with your mother, Captain," Major Rose started; she turned her head to the two huntsmen and smiled. "It's been quite a while Qrow."

The Huntsman, Qrow, just stared at her. Summer Rose promptly slapped him in his face.

"OW!" Qrow exclaimed in pain.

"It's not right to stare at girl like that Dad," Ruby piped in. The other Huntsman just laughed at Qrow.

"Yeah, yeah," Qrow complained. "Laugh it up, Tai."

"Hello Summer, how are you?" Tai asked Summer.

"I'm doing fine; you should know that Raven is helping out my SEALs in securing a landing point in Vale City."

"Wow, you people work fast."

"The people of earth don't play around when it comes to warfare, Tai. I should know that, I participated in a war with them and it's _gruesome_."

"I read that while reading War and Peace," Weiss said when she heard the war comment.

"Alright I called you out here to give you a mission, which even myself and team RWBY will be participating in, Captain Jackson."

"What is this mission, mam?"

"We'll be putting together teams to win the hearts and minds of the people."


	7. Chapter 7

**45 days after the GATE**

 **Patch**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Ruby was slightly high, because of the shear _raw_ firepower that was present. The United Earth Military as the People were calling it and command had seen no problem with it. The UEM had set up a fort called Arnus, and who were surrounding the fort were the defenders and the people of patch. They were astounded by the hospitality that the UEM had shown to them; they didn't act as self-entitled as the Atlesian Navy had been. The Faunas civilians loved it. These humans were treating them just as they would a human.

In fact a relief fleet was going to be tasked to go to Menagerie. Back to Ruby, she was in the motor pool staring at the American Abrams and Apaches. She had come here to meet up with the newly formed Recon Team Three. She already knew Lieutenant John Emerson, Sergeant Jason Matterson, Sergeant Sarah Bannon, and Captain Louis Jackson. Said captain was inspecting his new team.

Lieutenant Youji Itami was their Recon Specialist. Sergeant Mari Kurokawa was their Combat Medic. Sergeant Shino Kuribyashi was their CQC Specialist. Those three were all Japanese, yet spoke perfect English. Her mother was going to be the travel guide for the team. The Tankers from earlier were their Heavy Fire Support. They had an A2 Humvee as Light Fire Support with Private Marshawn Kyle and Corporal Natalie Markus as Driver and Gunner, respectively. Team RWBY was to serve as SpecOps for the team. They had an APC and a Troop Carrier in their convoy. Private Michael Kharkov and Private Cho Chang were their respective Drivers.

The Mission was to win the Hearts and Minds of the people of Vale and Vacao. Their Convoy comprised of one M19 troop carrier, one A2 Humvee, one Type 13 APC, and one M1A2 Abram.

"Ruby, are you Ok?" Yang had asked. "You've been staring at the tanks for a while now."

"Yeah … I'm okay," Ruby replied a little dazed. _"Such firepower, is it even possible?"_

"Well, Captain Louis is calling for us by the way," Weiss said walking towards Third Recon.

"Ok, let's get a move then. Do we have our new ammunition, bar Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yup," Yang said. Blake gave a nod in affirmation. Weis still needed Dust for her Rapier. They had found out that earthen ammunition did twice the damage to Grimm than Dust rounds did. To put it lightly, Weiss was shocked. Louis saw them and walked forward to them.

"Hey, you guys Ready?" Louis asked. Ruby nodded. "Good, our convoy as enough fuel to last us a week. Our first stop is Vale City, then Ansel a coastal town."

"Isn't Ansel where Jaune's family at?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I call him and ask him if we can stay there for a moment," Ruby answered. She brought out her scroll, but then she just remembered on important thing. The CCT towers were shut offline.

"Guys, I just remembered something," Ruby said nervously.

"What is it?" Yang replied.

"The CCTs are offline," Ruby said.

"Humph … don't even worry about that Miss Rose," Louis said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't we worry about that?" Weiss said. Louis just smirked.

"That's because the National Aerospace Association is about to show up with few Communication satellites," Said a woman with black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Y-you broke _orbit_!" screamed Weiss so shocked that the humans of earth made it to orbit. The Woman just chuckled.

"We've done _more_ than just break orbit, honey. The name is Thalia Grace by the way," Thalia said. "I'm your Abrams' Tank commander."

"Well, you people are just full of surprises aren't you," Blake chimed in.

"Yep, we certainly are," Thalia replied with a small smirk. Team RWBY boarded the Troop Carrier and Thalia boarded her Abram. The rest of the convoy was ready to roll out. In the APC Captain Louis grabbed the radio and gave one command,

"Let's roll out Ladies and Gentlemen."

 **45 days after the GATE**

 **Patch**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Third Recon was moving through the subterranean tunnel that leads to Vale City. They had to meet up with raven and the team of SEALs that had captured the entrance of the tunnel. The Priority Bombing the fleet was doing had stopped so The First, Second and Third Recon can move through the city. Once they got there Ruby's mother had a quick chat with Raven and Third Recon was on its way out.

The Humvee had taken lead with Summer in it. Next were the APC and then the Troop Carrier. At the end of the Convoy was the Abram.

"We got a death stalker, guys," Summer warned the Convoy. The Bradley had opened fire. Nearly one hundred 50 BMG rounds were put into said Death Stalker, killing it.

"Nice shooting, Corporal," Summer complemented the Russian woman.

"Thank you, Comrade, just doing my job," said Natalie. Summer had gotten a message from Major Thomas that a Class-A Grimm was spotted and flying towards the Convoy. An Elder Nevermore, they were dangerous.

"Sergeant Grace … Yeah … I want you to load an ABHE … there's a Nevermore coming our way."

Air Burst High Explosive shells were meant for anti-air situations. They were in that exact situation. It was a going to be a long week.

 **46 days after the GATE**

 **Relief fleet**

 **Sanus - Menagerie Oceanic Region**

 **Remnant**

Vice Admiral Thomas Lasky was kind of happy to go to Menagerie. He'd been given control of the _Iowa_ and three destroyers and two fast attack subs. Not to mention the two Civilian freighters carrying the supplies and material for the relief mission. The Relief Fleet had come in contact with a long range bullhead patrol. It came from the place they were going to.

V. Admiral Lasky had told the bullhead they were going to Menagerie. The pilot didn't like that one bit.

"This is V. Admiral Lasky, we have Land-fall," Was what had been ringing around the fleet. The Iowa started broadsiding, the destroyers spanned out, the subs dived, and the freighters aligned with the shore dock. V. Admiral had token a seat on the Blackhawk on the back. It took off and headed to the main city, Kou Kuana.

The locals there had look at them with distain, they were _human_. The Blackhawk landed at the harbor, the crowd had erupted with vulgar language and insults. The V. Admiral and his Escort were a little worried then from the corner of his eye he saw a Private raise his rifle. He knew if that man fired his gun it would mean a massacre.

"Lower your weapon Private Moss, or so help me god I will put you in super max for starting a massacre," the V. Admiral said with such ferocity that the Private almost dropped his rifle.

"Y-yes sir," the Private responded fearfully.

"Might I remind you that, this is a relief effort not a high value escort?" The V. Admiral asked with conviction.

"No, sir," the Private said with a bit more bravery. The V. Admiral turned to the crowd.

"I am V. Admiral Thomas Lasky, the People of Earth would like to help you," The Admiral started, but the crowd fired even more insults. A tall and burly man stood tall, and the crowd parted at his arrival.

"What are humans doing here in Menagerie?" The Man asked, with clear disdain.

"Are you the person leading these people?" Lasky asked back.

"Yes, I am Chief Ghira Belladonna."

"Seriously!"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Your daughter came to us and spoke to our leaders. She is the very reason our fleet is here."

"My daughter is still alive?"

"Very, she sent a rabbit Faunus, named Velvet Scarlatina to act as an Ambassador."

"Where is Miss Scarlatina then?"

"She is on board the _Sunrise_ , a shipping freighter, it requesting permission to dock, its carrying medical supplies, building material, and Civilians who wished to help."

"Surely you joke, humans distain us."

"Then why am I here then?"

"To suppress us."

"I you give one phrase. 'Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness'"

"What do you mean?"

"The People of earth think of you as equals."

"Wait, what?" Ghira said with actual confusion. "What is Earth?"

"Home of seven point five billion humans and after hearing your daughter's speech, I wouldn't doubt if half of them want Atlas to burn," Lasky said, pure sincerity.

The crowd that had gathered was silent. Ghira's face had blanched so did his Guard.

"Also, I must warn you, the people of earth do not _tolerate_ terrorists, such as the White Fang," said Lasky. Half of the crowd paled at the warning. One of Lasky's guards tapped him on the shoulder. Lasky turned and faced him.

"Sir, the _Los Angeles_ has spotted a Class S Grimm passing the fleet."

"I take it Captain Parker is dealing with it accordingly?"

"Yes sir, he called to let you know, sir."

"I want Miss Scarlatina to land on shore," Lasky said with firmness.


	8. Chapter 8

**47 days after the GATE**

 **Oncay Highway**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Thalia Grace had a strange life. At sixteen she had completed high school and had entered a relationship with a Lucas Castellan, son of entrepreneur Daniel Castellan. It was an abusive one, so she left him. He would have none that so he kept trying to pressure her into getting back together with him again. She had enough of it and joined the Marines; the marines were trying a new social experiment with female and male deployments. Now she's twenty one and in command of a tank crew. She liked life has is it was. Now she been deployed in a new world with the same mission, to protect and safeguard the free world.

Third Recon was traveling down the highway that led to Ansel, a large coastal town. Team RWBY would meet up with Jaune Arc's Family and paves the way for the UEM to set up a Forward Operations Base or simply FOB. Ansel had a population of ten thousand people and a small force of huntsman. The Arc family was the main defenders along with Weiss's older sister, Winter Schnee. The Arcs were a rich Valean family who had birthed many warriors and leaders, Thalia had been confident with them but not so sure about the Schnee sister.

Their Field Engineer Private First Class Leo Valdez was tasked with setting up a radio tower in Ansel. They had only ten kilometers left until Ansel but they could see smoke in the distance. Ansel was either under attack or fixing damages from being attacked. The Huntsman Commander, Jun Ozpin, had told them Ansel had gone silent for the last two weeks.

The Convoy was half a kilometer out from Ansel, as they passed they saw the decaying corpses of Grimm. The Defenders of Ansel were putting up a serious fight. Summer radioed in that they're approaching the gates.

"It's been what four hours since we left Patch?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, it looks like these people put up a serious fight. I wonder how they'll react to us." Kayla responded.

"Just hope they don't shoot at us," Kincaid joked. They all chuckled.

"Let's focus, Major said we're at the gates," Thalia ordered. They went silent as they stopped with the rest of the Convoy.

 **47 days after the GATE**

 **Ansel**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Summer Rose looked toward the woman that questioned why they were here. She looked at her; the woman looked in her late thirties. She had Auburn hair and hazel eyes. She looked like warrior, but if you looked closer you could she was a mother.

"Do you by any chance happen to be Samantha Arc?" Summer asked, the woman stiffened a little and narrowed her eyes.

"Why does that matter?" Samantha retorted back.

"Ozpin sent us, to reinforce Ansel," Summer said.

"You look military, are you sure? What is your Huntsman ID?"

"Summer Rose, 19488908." Samantha checked the data and narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you dead," Samantha said.

"Do you want our help or not?"

"What makes you think we need it?"

"Do you see that vehicle in the back?"

"Yes, I do."

"That Tank has the firepower to knock a Goliath on its knees and then some," Summer said with a smirk.

"I don't believe you." Summer then grinned.

"Jaune says hello," Summer said still grinning. Samantha tensed.

"Where is he then?" Samantha asked, with hidden fear laced in the question.

"Still in patch, but I do believe a Winter Schnee would like to see her little sister," Summer picked up the radio. "Summer … Weiss I need you in the front … Summer out."

The back of the APC opened up and out came Weiss. She walked towards the front of the Convoy.

"Alright it looks like you are from Patch," Samantha said with a small grin. "Hello Weiss how are you today?"

"I am doing fine thank you for asking, thank you for asking Mrs. Arc. It would be really good if you let them in. They have done more than anyone on remnant."

"Really, now. OPEN THE GATES."

Weiss walked back to the APC and the Convoy entered Ansel.

The town looked like it had seen better days. On the horizon, they saw burning and collapsed buildings. Shop windows were shattered; cars were parked in alley way to block of routes that led to the center of the town. Trash and rubble littered the streets, the mood of the town was morbid, and maybe that was why they were getting attacked.

People had looked toward the Convoy with curiosity and hope. They drove to Castle D'Arc, the main reason Ansel had not fallen. The Castle gate opened and they drove in. Leo Valdez and team RWBY were setting up the radio tower.

"Are you sure you know who to set this up?" Yang asked the short Latino man.

"And who as the knowledge of earthen technology?" Leo retorted.

"Right," Yang responded a little flustered.

"WEISS!" A tall woman who looked like Weiss screamed.

"Winter!" Weiss yelled back. The two embraced each other.

"Who are these people," Winter asked in confusion.

"I tell you later, but there here to help," Weiss said happily. Captain Louis and lieutenant Itami walked to towards them.

"PFC Valdez, is that Comms tower ready?" Itami asked.

"Almost eel-tee, I just need to find a place for the antenna," Valdez responded with a crisp salute. The Castle front door opened and what came out were two people. A man with blonde hair and azure blue eyes; he looked in his early forties and had a muscular figure. The woman to his right, she had auburn and azure blue eyes; she looked in her early twenties.

"My wife had told me that a group of people were coming, yes?" The man said, and everybody nodded. "My name is Jonathan Arc; this is my eldest daughter Mariette Arc and welcome to Ansel."

 **48 days after the GATE**

 **Patch**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

"What the hell are those?" asked assistant director Glynda Goodwitch.

"Those are Dragon heavy rockets, they're carrying the Communication Satellites that will benefit not only the deployment of the UEM, but Remnant," responded Doctor Simmons, Doctor Simmons was a NASA scientist.

"You've broken the constrictions of your world's gravity?" Director Ozpin asked calmly while taking a sip from his ever present coffee mug.

"Director Ozpin, we put a man on our moon and flung space probes out of our own Solar System. Making it to Orbit is only a small portion of what we have done in the field of space travel. In fact our leaders heard that Remnant is near the verge of collapse, so they gave us a blank check to make anything in Orbit as long as it benefits Remnant. I have actually discovered where Remnant is located in our star field. You are located in what we call Alpha Centari C. You are four point seven light years away from earth."

"Really, that seems kind of far," Ozpin commented.

"Compare it to other things the universe, you are very close to us," said Simmons. "The fact that there are humans here and not on earth brings questions to the scientific community."

Glynda and Ozpin shared a look.

"If you truly here to help than we must tell you of the real threat to all life," Ozpin said. Doctor Simmons looked with interest at the pair.

"What threat is this?" Simmons asked with curiosity.

"Only a select few know what the truth, and we trust you will only tell your leaders about this, understood?"

"I understand, this must be a sensitive matter? What is the Truth then?"

"There is a queen. A queen of the Grimm. Her name is Salem. I have been trying to fight her for nearly as long as these Kingdoms have existed."

"And what pray tell do you think we can do?"

"Help us," Glynda said. "We have operatives in Atlas and Mistral."

"I see what I can do."


	9. Chapter 9

**48 days after gate**

 **Ansel**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Lieutenant John Emerson was a lot of things. He was a friend, he was a soldier, and he was human. But the treatment of Faunas that was going on in front of him, was disgusting him to his very soul. Two grown human men were bulling on a teenage deer Faunus girl. They were pulling on her antlers and calling her names, very offensive names. Emerson was pretty sure it was going to turn it some even more lower, such as sexual violence.

Emerson walked toward the trio and raised his rifle to his hip, his eyes narrowed.

"I suggest you two step away from the poor girl," Emerson growled threateningly at them.

"What are you going to do about it?" Man number one asked. While the two were focus on him, Emerson noticed a tall woman; she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a double yellow crescent on the sleeve of her bomber jacket. She had to be an Arc. She held two long curved blades at each of the men's throats.

"He's not doing anything, I am," The woman said with a light tone to her voice, but you could tell it was dangerous. The two men paled and started running away. The deer Faunus hugged the Arc woman and left. The Arc turned to him.

"My name is Juliet Arc, who are you?" Juliet asked tilting her head slightly. He put his rifle to side and relaxed a little.

"Lieutenant John Emerson, I'm from Third Recon," He said lightly. Emerson put one of his hands out to offer a handshake. Juliet put one her blades down and took his hand, shaking it. The two smiled and relaxed.

"So what are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"To help out and help defend Ansel," Emerson replied.

"I mean why you are really here? You're military," Juliet said knowingly.

"Hmm … you'll have to talk to Captain Jackson for that. I guess we need to spread our sphere of influence."

"Why?"

"I don't know my leaders goals,"

"I know for sure you aren't valean,"

"I'm not valean,"

"Then what are you,"

"You wouldn't believe me-," Emerson was cut off.

"When you're done flirting with the locals, eel-tee we have a call from HQ, more Grimm incoming," chimed Sergeant Grace walking towards the two. "My marine tankers are about to load up."

Emerson turned back to Juliet.

"We'll continue this later," Emerson said with a small smile. Emerson had pick upped his rifle and ran toward the Arc Castle, Juliet and Thalia in tow.

 **48 days after gate**

 **Oncay Highway**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

The armored column consisted of twelve M1A2 Abrams, ten M3 Bradley Fighting Vehicles, four A2 Humvees, twenty M19 troop carriers, and two Kaybasha MRLS. They were driving full steam towards Ansel to reinforce the defenders. Major Yaginda was participating in this deployment. They were two hours out from Ansel, drones had reported that a regiment sized Grimm horde was approaching Ansel.

Team JNPR and the rest of team CVFY had come to assist.

 **48 days after gate**

 **Ansel North Gate**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

Third Recon had taken the North wall as ever one else had took the other walls. Matterson had placed remote explosives all across the field, Bannon made a sniper's perch, and Thalia's Abram was parked in front of the north gate. Emerson was setting up a machine gun turret. The Humvee was barked in the inner courtyard ready to light up anything that broke through. Team RWBY was on top of the wall with Summer and the rest of Third Recon.

"You sure this is enough to stop the Grimm?" asked Jonathan Arc, he wanted to see the combat abilities of Third recon.

"Mr. Arc this is enough," commented Summer with a smirk. The Grimm had started to approach from the forest. Running at full speed at the gate, they got just close enough that Matterson set off the well placed remote explosives, killing a good many of them. Bannon took crack shots at the larger Grimm hoping to blind or even kill them. Emerson started firing the HMG and mowing down the smaller Grimm. A Goliath was stop in it tracks by an Armor Piercing High Explosive round. Jonathan looked towards the Abram with awe and fear, the power stop the largest of Grimm with ease. It scared him to his very soul.

A loud piercing screech filled the air, Summer stiffened. She knew of that sound it was a Nuclaevee. She hurryingly picked up the radio and contacted the Sergeant Grace.

"Sergeant … focus on the Nuclaevee … use an APR round then … It's a top priority target … Summer out"

Inside the Abram, Kayla Riker Loaded an Armor Penetrating round in to the Turret. Kincaid aimed the Cannon and readied the gun for firing. Kincaid took the shot with a resounding sound of a boom. The shell blew off an arm of the Nuclaevee, there was a problem. That was their only APR round left. And APs and 50 BMG round did nothing to it. Nevermores stared battering the defensive position, with razor sharp feathers. Bannon was almost torn in half and Blake's Aura had broken. The Humvee started firing at the Nevermores and took a few down. The North gat was about to fall until the sweet sound of music filled the air, When the Man Comes Around, by Jonny Cash.

The Nuclaevee cut down by the sound of a 140 mm cannon. It was from an American AC-130. The Forty Third Amour Regiment had arrived at Ansel.

"This is the UEM, lock and load people," Said Major Yaginda on the radio from the command Humvee. Four Abrams and a Humvee curved towards the west gate where Grimm concentration was second highest.

 **48 days after gate**

 **Ansel North Gate**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Remnant**

The rest of the Arc family had went to the west gate had tried to hold the line, and were failing. Lily Arc was hurrying around the defensive line to provide medical aid. Rouge and Katherine were busy slewing Grimm left and right. Jean was trying to keep a Death Stalker from breaking the line. Violet was shooting down as many Gryphons as possible, while Juliet sliced and diced her way through Grimm.

Samantha and Winter too busy with a nevermore the they almost forgot to watch their backs. The west gate defenses were failing. Until they heard the sound of engines in the distance, Samantha recognized those vehicles and gasped.

M1A2 Abrams were lumbering towards the field of battle, their ominous cannons poised to kill. All four fired on the approaching horde with booming sound, cutting down the opposition with High Explosives shells. The Humvee opened fire mowing down Beowulfs and Boarbatusks with ease. Four people exited the Humvee as it stopped. The Arc Family instantly recognized one of the people; Jaune Arc had joined the fight.

 **49 days after gate**

 **Salem's Castle**

 **Northern Draconys**

 **Remnant**

Cinder Fall felt something was wrong. Her mistress was pacing for a while now; it was starting to worry her.

"It was supposed to be a simple thing," Dr. Arthur Watts started.

"I agree, but all these goodie-to-shoes keep ruining our plans!" An overly excited Tyrian Carrows stated. Hazel just grunted in agreement. Salem came to a stop and looked towards her follow, smiling.

"I … understand now," Salem stated ominously.

"What is it your grace," Dr. Watts said curiously. It was very rare when Salem did not understand something.

"We have interlopers intruding on our plans. I couldn't understand why I lost contact with my creations in Vale's center until now."

"Hazel, my dear, can you come into contact with the White Fang?"

Hazel grunted in affirmation with a nod.

"This meeting is adjourned," Salem said, whoever these interlopers were, they will know better than to mess with Grimm Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**50 days after gate**

 **Kou Kuana**

 **Menagerie**

 **Remnant**

Admiral Lasky was having an ok day. He had internet now. Velvet Scarlatina was standing on his left, and Ghira Belladonna on his right. They were overseeing the construction of a new dock. The old one couldn't capacitate the Earth's ships, so they needed to make a new one. The needed to be able to serve Earth's Knox Nevis class sipping freighters. It warmed his heart to see the relief on the Faunus's faces, to let them know that somebody actually _cared_ about them.

An Abram drove by the three towards Kaja Miam, an inner town. It was next on the relief campaign, Lasky was proud of what they had down in Kou Kuana.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Chieftain Belladonna?" Lasky asked him. He watch in the distance at the houses being torn down and rebuilt.

"Certainly Admiral Lasky, but what are you planning on about the Grimm?"

"Simple, Ghira. Nuclear weapons, no amount of conventional warfare is going to clear that amount of Grimm, but don't worry we got GPS back so missing won't be a problem."

"What are Nuclear weapons admiral Lasky?"

"Something I wanted this world never to experience, but alas it was fate."

They heard a whizzing sound above them flying by them and on its way to the desert. When it landed, it burst into something akin to a second sun. It lasted for about a second before a huge mushroom cloud had expanded upwards in its place. Every Faunus and Human stopped and stared at it in silence; for humans it meant _death_ and for Faunus it fascinated them.

"What the hell was that Lasky?" Ghira shouted at Lasky angrily, Lasky stood calmly and looked solemn.

"That was a nuclear missile burning the Grimm out of their Spawning Grounds, that my friend was the power of the splitting of the atom," Lasky explained. "We used a Hydrogen based missile to lessen the effect of radiation, we want them to burn and not kill you in the process."

 **50 days after gate**

 **Regal**

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Remnant**

Markus Henderson was a guardian angel to the Faunus of Regal. Regal was a small town in the Kingdom of Atlas, with a large Faunus population. He was the only huntsman for miles, and Markus was only eighteen. Markus had sea green eyes and had dark hair. He sported a white trench coat and tan combat boots. He had a small secret, he was from Earth. He had unlocked his aura like some other defenders but he sported different gear, using an FN SCAR rifle that was painted white and light gray. He also sported an IMI Desert Eagle as his secondary weapon.

Regal was made up of four main places, the farm buildings, the clinic, town hall and the small airport. There were the various shops and houses in the area, but Markus paid attention to the bigger places. Then again that didn't mean he doesn't care for the little guys. The mayor had personally thanked him for turning Regal into an oasis of life. That was his semblance; it was literally the ability to change the _**environment**_ around him. That's how Regal had become a snow ridden town to a town with clear skies mildly cold weather and green grass. He also found out that he could change how thick or thin the atmosphere would be. He also found out that those changes were permanent unless he changed it.

He called it terraforming. Markus used it to his advantage; he made the stretch of land around Regal an absolute hell frozen over, daily blizzards, and average temperature of ten and below, wind chill in the negatives. It made almost impossible to enter Regal by normal circumstances. Only the Atlesian military would be able to enter, just barely, because he made the atmosphere around Regal _thin_. The only way into Regal was underground; a tunnel heavily defended that stretched twenty four kilometers, which was the length of dead man's land as the locals stared calling it.

Now what about the airport you say, simple he _pressurized_ a flight path for emergencies. The total population of Regal was one thousand four hundred fifty three with ten more on the way. He chuckled at that thought. He walked down the main road, it was paved which was rare in Faunus settlements. He is walking toward the town hall to discuss some important thing with the Mayor and the town Council. He likes to make sure that the locals know about what changes he was going to make first. That most common reason the Faunus of the town like him, he asked them before he did things. The Schnee Dust Company tried to take over the town, key word _tried_. That was before he decided to make Dead Man's Land and SDC decided best to leave Regal due to freaky weather. That was another reason the Faunus loved him. He then heard an eerily familiar sound in the distance, Rotor blades.

He hadn't that sound since Earth. He looked up and saw four _King stallions_ descending through the pressurized tunnel he made. His eyes widened and ran towards the airport with great strife. All four Stallions landed and what poured out were soldiers and _Scientists_ , now that confused him.

The Faunus looked at them with hatred but at the sight of Markus they backed off. The Lead soldier saw him as a figure of authority.

"How in the hell did you know about the pressurized strip of air?" Markus asked with curiosity.

"Markus Henderson … we paid a good sum of money off to the traders that sell to Regal, I'm Major Anne Romanoff of the United Earth Military," the major introduced herself. "Our satellites spotted this peculiar spot. Mind explaining son?"

"How are earth forces here on Remnant?"

"That is complicated."

"Well to explain the current state of Regal, it is my semblance; Terraforming."

"NASA would really like to get their hands on you, son."

"What are going to do to the people?"

The Major simply chuckled; her cold blue eyes stared at him with mirth.

"These proud marines here are to protect the Faunus, correct sergeant Gomirez?"

"MAM, YES MAM," replied sergeant Gomirez.

"Good," Romanoff said. "I'd like to take you with me but a certain someone would like to meet you, Doctor Jackson."

A woman in lab coat step off the Stallion to the left of them, Dr. Jackson walked up to them with a clipboard. She looked in her late thirties and had an aged but beautiful face. She had grey stormy eyes, princess blonde hair and a Californian tan. She looked towards the Faunus with a look of curiosity and pity. But when he studied her face more clearly she saw the look of an angered mother behind the masked.

"You have an interesting ability, Mr. Henderson. I'm Doctor Annabeth Jackson, I work with NASA," said the doctor.

"Let me guess you want me to a lab rat?"

"No, Mister Henderson simple I want you to come and fix a problem."

"What problem is this?"

"We launched a few hydrogen based nuclear bombs at spawning grounds in Menagerie we did it a little too close to the locals and radiation is affecting them. Come with us, and we could set up a satellite dish."

"Mister Markus, what is a satellite dish," a rabbit Faunus child asked. Markus simply smirked.

"Very good things for Regal," Markus replied. "Alright I'm in."


End file.
